


Matts wings

by Katerobber



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Chemicals, Drabble, Sad, Wings Verse, blind, silver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short angst peice about the world being blind to matts feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matts wings

Foggy's wings were a bright chestnut in color and swept behind him strongly. The feathers were short and in a few places downy. Normally he would keep them easily tucked behind his back. They rested comfortably and with minimal accidents. 

Matts, on the other hand no one ever saw. Foggy was the only person to know what they truly looked like. The long silky feathers were a deep charcoal in color that almost seemed to have shadows sliding across them. The short but spiky dewclaws most people had removed remained stuck on the tips and he used that often as daredevil. It was the scarring that often keep them hidden though. When the chemicals had seeped into his vision they had also dripped down his hair and onto the delicate feathers. 

It had caused something no one had ever seen before. Silver feather began to grow over the damaged areas. Silver feathers were unheard of. No one had them and not one person would ever want them because of what they signified. A pair of wings with even a single silver was a cursed pair. Silver was the universal sign of the Fallen Angels. And even if the feathers were inhumanly beautiful foggy knew that matt could never share his with the world. 

Because those Silvers showed that he had the devil in him and that he could not flaunt his gift like so many others. His wings remained tucked inside red covers but secretly foggy wished for the world to see them.


End file.
